Glass Bridge
by inkywings
Summary: Ths is a collection of one-shots about Sora's life at Disney Castle during his training. This is based on Revenge of the Darkness, so you must read that one first. May be happy, ansty, funny, ect. Aren't in order.
1. Default Chapter

Me: (peeps through curtains) Heeelllloooo? Anybody there?

(crickets start chirping)

Me: Where'd the cast go?

Digitaldreamer: (coughs and tries not to look suspicious)

Me: Oh wait.... I don't really have a main cast for this fic. Okay everyone let me lay down the facts over here.

(crickets stop)

Me: This fic is made up of a bunch of one-shots. And before you go reading any further, if you haven't read Revenge of The Darkness, then get your ass over there right now and read it because these fics contain MAJOR ROD spoilers. Now, if you have read ROD, then these ficlettes are about different days during Sora's training to become King XP. None of them really have a lot in common with each other except for the fact that it all takes place in Disney Castle. The chapters may or may not go in order; I have come up with new ideas at random times. This fic was brought to you by:

Author: Me

Editor: Digitaldreamer, she whom will KILL YOU AL- (cough hack) I mean, write fics and edit them…yes…

Me: Well, that's it. Please enjoy! (bows as readers ignore the stupid author notes and read the real story)  
_  
Class_

"... Agrabah has a population based on many merchants and there has been a 40 decrease in tax debt since Sultan Aladdin has taken charge. He has responsibility, unlike SOME RULERS!"

Sora's eyes popped open as Professor Stewlart shouted out the last part of his sentence. "Wha?" Sora mumbled, stiffling a yawn; he had been dozing off in a nap.

"I'm trying to teach you about Agrabah!" Stewlart snapped.

"I know all there is to know about that world. I've been there before, remember?" Sora said, rolling his eyes.

Stewlart smirked. "Then please tell me the punishment for stealing an item of 300 munny's worth."

Sora thought hard before saying, "Why would I need to know that?"

Stewlart's face reddened slightly in his anger. "What if the Sultan decided to change the penalty, huh? And he asked you for advise and you have no idea what the original law was?''

"Then I'd be in deep shit," Sora said cheerfully.

Just then, Queen Minnie cleared her throat from the doorway. The bickering duo turned to look at her.

"Good evening your majesty," Stewlart said with a small smile; Sora just smiled and waved.

"Sora, the King would like to speak with you," the Queen said.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed, ecstatic that he was leaving his class early; it got extremely boring when he was the only one there. Sora had been taking lessons for a month now, and thought that he was doing rather well. He exceeded his own expectations by showing up in the first place. Professor Stewlart said that an empty box was smarter then Sora. When asked, King Mickey told Sora that Stewlart had trouble taking a liking to anyone, but Sora still didn't like the duck-teacher very much at all.

"But your highness," Stewlart cried, "he is already behind in his training as it is!"

"Sora is excused from that for today," Minnie replied as Sora grinned broadly. "Follow me."

"See ya!" Sora said with a snort of laughter as he followed his Queen, leaving behind a very enraged teacher.

"So, how goes the training?" Queen Minnie asked.

"Okay, miss," Sora said. He'd been told to be polite, which he found quite easy to do with Queen Minnie; she was just as nice to him right back.

"Donald tells me you are skipping out on classes," she said.

"Oh, that," Sora said dully, his mood dropping. "Well, it just gets so frustrating. I can't just keep to the same schedule every day!"

"I understand that," Queen Minnie replied as they took a right and climbed a spiral staircase. "But what I don't understand is your behavior the rest of the time. You seem to be getting more aggravated. Is there something else bothering you?"

The truth was that there was something bothering Sora. He got letters from his friends twice a week. Although it did mean they thought of him, the adventures they had and wrote about made him feel a bit left out. "I guess I'm just a little homesick," Sora murmured.

They walked in silence for a while, neither knowing what else to say. Sora was the one to break the silence. "Queen Minnie?"

Minnie looked up at him. "Yes?"

"How come I can't go to visit my friends?"

Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it. "Oh," she said in surprise. "Well, you'll have to bring that up with the King. I don't know why."

She came to a halt in front of a large, white marble door with blue gems lining the outside. "The King is in there," Minnie told him. "I'll see you later, Sora."

Sora waved good bye to her and pushed the doors open. Stepping over the threshold, he found himself in a medium sized room with hard wood floors, a giant red rug in the middle and two blue sofas in the middle. On one of them sat King Mickey Mouse.

"Sora!" he cried. "I was wandering if you got lost."

"Sorry," Sora said. He strode across the room and sat down on the other couch and looked questioningly at the mouse, waiting for him to start.

"Well, Sora, tonight they are having a gathering, like a party or something, over in Disney Village," he explained.

Sora nodded. Although he had been here for a month, he had found himself too busy to go and visit the village where the Disney villagers lived.

"Well, we have been waiting for quite some time to discover the future King, as have the people on this world," he said. "And since you've arrived, it's time ya meet 'em."

"So all I have to do is show up at this thing tonight and see everyone?" Sora asked, eyebrows raised.

"Errr... no," King Mickey said sheepishly. "Ya have to do something else. You need to make a speech."

"I have to WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed. "A-a speech? For what?"

"To formally announce your title as the future King," Mickey said promptly. "These people will be under your direct control, they have a right to meet the new ruler."

Sora stared blank faced, not liking the idea of making a speech in front of all those people. "Can't you do it?" Sora asked pleadingly. "How come you can't tell them who I am?"

"Because nobody knows you as much as you know yourself," King Mickey pointed out. "C'mon Sora, you're gonna have to make a lot more speeches in the future, ya might as well start now." He stood up. "Now if ya'll excuse me, I hafta get some details sorted out."

He made to leave but Sora called him back. Mickey turned around and Sora said, "I have a question for you first."

"What is it?"

"Well... I just wanted to know why I can't visit Riku and Kairi," Sora said softly.

King Mickey looked at the young teen with a look of pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sora," he said as he put a hand on Sora's shoulders. "But with the world borders back up, we can't possibly get you anywhere."

"But you have other people coming over here from different worlds!" Sora insisted.

"Those are special cases," King Mickey explained. "We can't have people transporting from world to world, it breaks all of our laws and customs. I'm sorry Sora; we just don't have enough magic or power to transport you back and forth. It may even crack the barriers between the worlds." He patted the boy's shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Sora. I really am."

Sora just sighed heavily and nodded. King Mickey swept out of the room with Sora behind him. They trampled down a few flights of steps before they heard calls:

"PARTY!"

"PARTY!"

"Oh no," Sora murmured.

"Ah, they're here," King Mickey said happily. "We invited down members of the Realm to the party."

But Sora was hardly listening as he backed away slowly from the door from which the voices floated out of; he knew who was behind them. The next second the doors burst open revealing two teens; a brunette in a long jean skirt and silky red belly shirt. Then came a blond wearing blue stretch pants with glitter rolling down the side and wearing a blue shirt, one sleeve going to the wrist and the other cutting off right below the shoulders. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that they have wings?

The two girls shrieked when they caught sight of Sora and instantly threw themselves upon the Keybearer. "SORA!" they squealed as they both glomped him.

"Hey Fire, hey Crystal," he grunted as he attempted to lug them off of him. He hadn't seen them in two weeks; other angels came down to deliver his letters for him.

"We've missed you!" Fire said.

"Missed me?" Sora said as he finally managed to pull them off of him, "You just saw me two weeks ago!"

They pouted. "So we don't get a hello kiss?" Crystal asked.

"Nope."

"Damnit."

"Out of lessons already, Sora?" Goofy asked. He and Donald had come over to the group when they heard screaming; turns out, it was just Fire and Crystal.

"Ready for your big speech?" Fire asked cheerfully.

Sora snorted. "I'd rather be stuck in a cage with a lion."

"With or without the Keyblade?" Crystal asked.

"Without," Sora replied dully.

"That's not one of your choices," Donald pointed out.

"I have a choice?" Sora asked, excited.

"Nah, it just seemed like a good thing to say," Donald said, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone fell anime style.  
_  
Three Hours Later..._

Sora trudged into his room after a long talk with King Mickey as to what Sora should say during his speech. Personally, Sora thought anybody could have said it; why did he have to?

His eyes traveled over to his large bed to see an outfit laid out for him by the maids. Picking it up, he saw that it consisted of dark blue jeans, not very baggy, a white t shirt and a black leather jacket with a picture of a red Japanese dragon on the back. Chains hung down loosely from the pockets of his jeans and jacket. Sora smiled to himself; they had no clue what was going on inside of his head but they sure as hell could understand his taste in clothes. He usually liked his pants more baggy then these, but since he was going to a party it was perfectly understandable.

He quickly dressed and ran a comb through his spiky locks. He made sure that the oathkeeper was secured tightly around his neck and he exited the room. He was told to meet them all at the Castle doors before they went down to the village, the place where the festivities would be taking place.

Sora hopped onto the banister and slid his way down the stairs, hopping off just as it reached the last stair. He trotted through the large doorway to see Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy standing there waiting for him.

"You're late!" Donald snapped.

"I'm not late, you're all early," Sora retorted.

Fire and Crystal eyed his new outfit and both let out a low whistle. Sora rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, you two," Sora advised. Turning to King Mickey he asked, "We going now?"

"Yup," the mouse said cheerfully. "We were just waiting for you!"

The guards opened the door and the night air whipped the faces. "It's a nice night out," Sora murmured, wings rustling in anticipation.

Daisy's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about flying away, Sora. We're keeping an eye on you."

"I feel so loved," Sora said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. They walked down the beaten path towards the village, which was now alight with color. While they walked closer still, Sora heard music growing louder and louder, along with the talking of crowds.

"So this is the village," Sora said, nodding as they entered a well lit area filled with stands giving out food and a stage up front. Right now a DJ stood there playing the music, but Sora knew he would be up there soon.

"Yup," King Mickey said proudly.

"Ah, sire! Nice to see you here," a voice said. A man walked up to them, grinning cheerily as he gave a small bow.

"Hello, Chet," King Mickey said. He said to Sora, "Sora, this is the mayor of Disney Village. He helps control things around in the village."

"Ah, your young majesty," Chet said with another bow to Sora. "We've been waiting to meet you."

Sora forced back the resentment of being called 'majesty' and pulled on a polite smile as he shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet ya too."

"Sure is a nice turn out," Chet said to the King, motioning to the party going on behind him; several people had turned around to stare at the group, their eyes darting to Sora. He could hear whispered snatches of conversation:

"Is that him?"

"The one with the brown, spiky hair?"

"Is that the new King?"

"Are you sure?''

"Who else could he be?"

Crystal also heard them. She twitched in annoyance and finally shouted, "YES, HE IS THE FUTURE KING! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

Everyone went quiet. And I mean dead quiet. You could hear a pin drop on the grass in all the silence. Everybody was now staring at Crystal, and then moved their eyes slowly to Sora and keeping them there. He was a punkish looking teenager, he sort of stood out.

"Whatever you do, Crystal, don't bother to keep your voice down," Sora hissed.

"Oops, sorry," Crystal murmured, her face turning a bright red.

"What are you all looking at?" Donald snapped at the people. A moment later, the chatter arose again although people still seemed to be keeping an eye on him.

"Err, anyway," King Mickey said hastily, changing the subject, "are we standing here all night or what?"

Sora, Fire and Crystal began to walk off but not before King Mickey said, "Sora, you need to be up there on the stage by 8:30!"

Sora groaned; he had hoped that the King had forgotten about this. "Alright," he called back.

"Hey," a shy voice said to them.

Sora looked up to see a group of girls around his age staring at him. "Errr.... hello," Sora said, blinking.

"Oooh, you're a cute one!" one of the girls exclaimed. "Are you single?"

"Back off, he's taken!" Fire snapped.

"Yeah, and if he wasn't he'd be mine!" Crystal continued. Then the two angels dragged Sora off leaving behind the disappointed girls.

Sora raised an eyebrow at Crystal. "I'd be yours?"

"Well, duh," Crystal said, blinking cutely at him. "I'm really into the hero types."

Sora stepped away from her slowly. "C'mon, let's go find something to do."

They just walked around slowly, mingling with the crowds and trying not to catch much attention. It wasn't very easy because girls kept on coming up to flirt with Sora. It was about 8:00 when a few teenage boys actually decided to talk to him.

"So, you're the new guy, right?" a dirty blond haired boy asked Sora. "Oi, Marc, I found him!"

A teen who looked to be a bit older then Sora came up to them. He had long, black hair and bright green eyes. "Your majesty, welcome to Disney."

Smiling and shaking the boy's hand, Sora said, "Hey. And it's just Sora, no 'majesty' or 'sire' or any of that shit."

Marc chuckled slightly. "Fine by me. Oh yeah, and the dunce next to me in Sean."

"I'm not a dunce!" Sean snapped.

"What does 'dunce' mean then?" Marc asked, eyebrow raised.

"Err...." Sean murmured, thinking.

Sora laughed at their argument. He hadn't laughed in a while now, it felt kind of strange.

"So, where are ya from?" Marc asked.

"Destiny Islands."

"Cool," said Sean, grinning. "I've never been to an island before."

"Yeah, it's really nice over there," Sora said, eyes misting. "It's always sunny, huge oceans, palm trees... everything."

"How'd you end up here?" Marc asked.

"He got dragged here," Fire said.

"Yeah, threw a little tantrum when he found out he had to stay here," Crystal added, chuckling.

"I did not!" Sora said, blushing a bit. "I just needed to sort things out for myself."

"I see what you mean," Sean said, nodding. "If I lived in a place like that, I would never want to leave."

"Finally, somebody who agrees with me," Sora said. "It sucks. Ya need to take these lesson things for years until you become King. Word of advice for you two, never get a Keyblade."

They all laughed and Sora felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Donald standing there, glaring at him. "Come on, you need to go up now!"

Sora groaned. "Already?" he exclaimed. "Can't I..."

"No!" Donald snapped. "The King said I could use magic to force you over there if I need to! Now move it!"

"Hey, you can't talk to the king like that!" somebody yelled.

"I can do whatever I want!" Donald snapped back. "And he's not the King yet!"

The somebody shut up.

Sighing, Sora said good bye to his new found friends and trudged off reluctantly behind Donald. He considered running, but running never solved any problems. He followed until they reached the stage where the DJ was preparing to turn off the music as soon as the song ended. Gulping nervously, Sora saw King Mickey motion his hand at him, signaling Sora to come over.

"Are ya ready?" King Mickey asked as Sora finally reached him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sora admitted. "What am I supposed to say to them?"

"I dunno, improvise."

"Improvise?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Just tell them about yourself," King Mickey told him. "Answer their questions as best as you can, reassure them that you are a good person who can fulfill the job in a few years time. Don't act stupid, we don't want to start a panic."

Sora nodded, not sure at all that he could do this. "Okay," he said as the DJ cut off the music. People went quiet and looked expectantly at the stage.  
Mickey gave Sora a little nudge forward and Donald and Goofy nodded encouragingly at him. Sora took a deep breathe and walked up the few stairs and stood on the center of the stage. "Errr... hey," Sora said nervously. A few people chuckled and King Mickey slapped his forehead.

Sora cleared his throat and said a bit louder, "Alright people, I'm supposed to be giving a speech up here. Only one problem. I have absolutely no idea what to say. You all probably are wondering if you're going to have a strict ass ruler in a few years. The answer to that would be no. Umm... and other questions?"

"I do!" Fire exclaimed, raising her hand.

Sora sighed. "Yes?"

"Almost the entire female population at this party is wondering the same thing.... ARE YOU SINGLE?"

"No, I'm not," Sora informed them. All the girls moaned in disappointment. "Any other questions that don't have anything to do with my love life?"

A few girls' hands went down and some people laughed. Feeling a bit more confident, Sora nodded at a man who had his hand raised.

"Pardon me, your majesty, but what makes you think you're fit for the job? I mean, there are hundreds of world's out there, all ending up in your control. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Well first of all, I didn't exactly volunteer for the job," Sora told them all. King Mickey made slitting motions across his neck, and Sora figured out what it meant; don't tell them how much you don't want the job. "I'm not the most serious person out there, but I never let anything or anyone get away with something evil without them facing me first. I'm not unfair and you can ask anyone who knows me, but I'm damn stubborn. I'll stick to something until it's through, so you don't have to worry about me giving up. I think I can handle the pressure." Sora grinned as Donald and Goofy gave him the thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, and if you all don't mind, don't bother calling me 'majesty' or any of those titles. I'm not the King yet, that would be him." Sora nodded towards King Mickey. "If you wanna call me anything, others call me 'Sora', 'lazy bum', 'kid' and 'hey you!'."

Almost everyone laughed and Sora took the chance for a quick glance at King Mickey. The mouse rolled his hand as a signal to wrap things up.

"Alright, just one more question," Sora said hesitantly.

"What's your main goal at the moment?" somebody asked.

"Well," Sora said, "my friends back at Destiny Islands. They want me to train hard, even if it means having to actually listen to my teacher. They want me to be my best, and my main goal is to listen to them. I'm trying to complete my training as best as I can so that someday I can see them again."

Sora held back his sadness at his last few words. He then went on, "Well, that's all I'm gonna say right now. I'll be in the village every now and then, so you can ask the rest of your questions then. 'Til then. See ya."

Sora jumped off the stage and a sound greeted his ears that he wasn't quite expecting; applause. Everyone was cheering, and Sora suddenly felt that his speech was worth it.

King Mickey made it even better by saying, "Well done, Sora. You did even better then I thought you would!" Donald and Goofy patted him on the back and Fire and Crystal fought their way through the crowd to hug him.

_Guess it wasn't so bad, _Sora thought as he grinned at the others. _Now to just stick to what I just said._

_End_

Me: FIRST ONE-SHOT COMPLETED!

(army of schizophrenic squirrels and demented French bunnies clap)

Digitaldreamer: (falls over and passes out from lack of sleep)

Me: (throws bucket of water on Digital) Well, now to go and write the first chapter of Flickering Light. Farewell, everyone, and please review! (poofs out of sight)


	2. Dance Dance Revolution

Login . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Dictionary Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . New Stories . New Chapters

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Dictionary »

Search »

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

[font styles] : B s . A A A [story width] : full 3/4 1/2 [story line spacing] : E E [story brightness/contrast] : Light Dark Games » Kingdom Hearts » Glass Bridge

Wishing for my Wings

Author of 27 Stories

Rated: K+ - English - General/Humor - Reviews: 19 - Updated: 07-10-05 - Published: 12-29-04 - id:2195683

Me: (yawns) Hello people. Welcome to the next chapter of... what am I writing now?

Sora: Glass Bridge.

Me: Ah, yes, Glass Bridge. I have no idea what it's about, but I'm hoping you muses will fill me in.

Muses: (shrugs)

Me: o.o CRAP!

Riku: You see? You see? This is what you get for over-working yourself.

Me: But I must take advantage of Digi's absence to work until 1 a.m. in the morning!

Sora: You've already written three chapters today! AND it's 10:30 p.m.!

Me: This is the last one, I promise.

All: (glare)

Me: (ignore) Enjoy!

The Throne Room

Sora was curled up in a chair inside of the Throne Room, chest rising and falling in a slow pattern that meant, of course, he was sleeping... again.

He's got to stop doing that.

Anyway, while in the land of blissful dreams (which included setting Professor Stewarts's room on fire with him still in it), Sora didn't notice the two figures sneak by him, giggling softly as they glanced at his sleeping form.

He also didn't notice as one of them took a folded, square-shaped mat from underneath an arm and lay it out on the ground.

Or as one rolled in a TV brought to them by a servant and plug it into an outlet hidden near the bottom of the carpet.

He did notice, however, a loud blare of music that erupted from a tiny box underneath the screen.

:"GAH!" Sora shouted out, wings unfolding in surprise, which sent him sailing into the floor, face first.

He groaned as he heard twin evil laughs. Oh god, hadn't they come over enough as it was?

"Wakey wakey!" a brunette with red wings chirped, kicking him lightly with her foot. "We're bored! We wanna play!"

Sora shook his head, pulling himself to his knees, then to his feet. Glaring at the two 'angels' before him, he said, "I was taking a nap."

"We noticed!" the blond said happily. "But we brought DDR! And Wany!"

Sora blinked. He chose the weirder of the two words to question first. "What the hell is Wany?"

Cry's (for of course it was she), opened her mouth to reply but Fire (you know it was her) clamped a firm hand over her mouth. "Don't ask," she hissed at Sora in a pleading voice. "Please, whatever you do, DON'T ASK!"

Hand removing itself from her mouth, Cry's pouted. "Someone didn't get their daily supply of Wany today," she muttered.

That out of the way, Sora asked, "Okay, now what is DDR?"

Fire gasped, her eyes going wide. It looked as if she might faint from shock.

Rolling here yes, Cry's answered for her. "It's Fire's favorite game," she replied. "It's called Dance Dance Revolution. And since we were bored..." she smirked. "We decided to bring it here to play with you."

"Aren't I lucky?" he asked, sarcastic of course.

The sarcasm made a slight whistling noise as it flew right over Crys's head. "Yup, you sure are!" she agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Fire had found her voice again. "You mean you've never PLAYED it before?" she exclaimed. When Sora shook his head no, she made a small, sympathetic tutting noise and patted him on the head. "You poor, poor, deprived future-king," she said sadly.

Sora ducked away from her hand, glaring. "Cut it out!" he said. "If you love that thing so much, then teach me how to play already."

Cheering up instantly, Fire returned to her normal perky self. "Alright then!" she said happily. "Just watch us and we'll teach you how to play!"

"I'll go first!" Cry's said happily. She hopped onto the square section of the mat and was now touching the arrows on the side with her feet.

Sora watched, confused, as she scrolled down and selected a song called "Holy Holiday." Sora had never heard of the song before, but Cry's beamed as she picked it.

(This song is from One Piece. It's called Holy Holiday, and is sung by Luffy (squeals))

Fascinated, Sora watched as the screen changed to one with grass and a sea in the background where a ship was barely visible. In the middle stood a teenager who looked to be about his age. He wore a bright red vest with nothing under it and a pair of blue jeans that were cut messily at the knees. On his head was a straw hat with a red ribbon tied around it.

A song started to play, a bit slow. Arrows flowed up from the bottom, lighting a bar at the top with different directions: Up, down, left and right. As the arrows hit the bar on top, the arrows lit up and that was when Cry's hit the mat in that space accordingly. Also, whenever she hit a step, the teenage, straw-hat copied, doing the exact same move and beamed when she hit a PERFECT!

Sora watched as the song picked up, the number of arrows becoming greater and scrolling at a faster pace. The machine called out "PERFECT!", "GOOD!", or "MISS!" or other things. He heard a few boos, but it wasn't that bad.

Finally the song came to a halt. Sora heard several people shout "LUFFY!" at the songs end and Cry's hit both the left and right button at the same time.

Cry's stepped back onto the middle of the mat, panting slightly but grinning. A sphere in the middle of the screen glowed C.

She shrugged. "Not bad," the blonde said, stepping off the mat. Turning to Sora, she grinned. "So? Think you got it now?"

Sora nodded. "I think so," he said, flashing his cheesy grin. "Can I try now?"

"Sure," Fire said setting it back to where it had the long list of songs. "How about an easy one to start out with?"

Sora shook his head. No way!" he said. "It can't be that hard!"

Fire smirked. "Fine," she said. "While I pick you out one, take off your shoes."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to take off my shoes?"

Cry's sighed. "Sora, I'm not sure if anyone has ever told you this," she said, "but your feet are huge. For the love of Wany, they're like mountains!"

"And I don't want you hurting my precious DDR," Fire cooed, petting the mat as if it were her first child.

Muttering something about OCD fan girl's obsessing over dance games and Wany, Sora knelt and pulled off his shoes.

By the time he was done, Fire was smirking. "This one is perfect for you," she told him. Selecting that song, she stepped off the mat and motioned for Sora to take her place.

Feeling slightly foolish, Sora looked up at the screen. He had caught a glimpse of the song. He just hoped it wasn't that fast.

(The song is "Won't Back Down" by Fuel)

The screen was dark, showing the view of a band atop a roof. There was no fancy figure on it, just a regular cartoon figure.

Sora decided instantly that he liked the song. Fire was right; the words did match him. It also had a nice rhythm. The arrows started out slow and, still feeling a bit foolish, Sora reached his foot out and tapped the specified area of the dance pad.

He soon realized he had to be quicker then that as he got more boos hesitating. SO he began to throw his whole body into his movements. He wasn't exactly as graceful as Cry's, but the cheers he got encouraged him. At least they weren't laughing yet.

Sora could hear more BOO!'s then when Cry's had gone up, but he was having fun. His adrenaline began to rush as the song quickened. The arrows were more often, zipping up the screen quickly. Sora did his best to hit them all, laughing when he had to step on o at the same time. For some reason, he found it funny.

And I'm sure you all do, too. Come on, admit it. You know you do.

Finally, the song came to an end. Sora was glad as he was starting to get out of breath. He watched the screen closely until it finally showed him his score. C. Hey, the same score as Cry's! Not bad, he thought, smirking as he stepped off of the dance mat.

Fire rolled her eyes. "You keep on smirking," she scoffed. "Wait until you see how a master does it."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Cry's. The blond just shrugged, smiling, and motioned for him to watch.

Fire had already selected her song and was shaking out her limbs. This would be interesting. He also saw her do something else. She had amped up the level. Sora and Cry's were at beginners. She had put hers WAY higher. Two from the highest possible.

(Real Emotion from FFX-2. I've never played the game, but I've seen it on a music video.)

The arrows blew quickly. Even the slow part of the song was very quick. Sora watched in awe as Fire threw her legs out to meet the steps, swinging her hips with grace and using rhythm, something he and Cry's hadn't even bothered with.

The arrows flew faster and as did her movements. The screen was a stage and a young woman was on it. Sora recognized her from a video game. Yuna, from FFX2. She was moving along with Fire's movements perfectly.

You would here a BOO! every now and ten, but not that often. She was grinning her head off, breath getting quicker as the speed picked up even more.

Then the song was over. She was panting, wiping her hair from here eyes and beaming. Her score rolled up on the screen until it reached B!

"Aw," Fire whined. "I wanted an A!"

"It's pretty much impossible to get an A," she pointed out to Sora, reminding Fire of the fact as well.

"Yeah, I guess" she sighed.

A door opened behind them. Heads turning, they saw Mickey Mouse enter the room.

He opened his mouth in greeting, but froze. His eyes had landed on the DDR game and the strangest look came over his face.

"King Mickey..?" Sora asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Mickey didn't answer him. He walked past the three confused teenagers. They watched in silence as he stepped onto the mat, going to the game level. He turned it up as high as it could go.

They sat there in awe as Mickey scrolled down through the list of songs, selecting a song near the bottom. Fire gasped.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"That son..." she said. "Even I can't pass it! Even on beginners mode!"

But Mickey just stood there, waiting for the song to start.

"He can't be serious," Sora muttered.

And then the song started.

(Fire: Wish couldn't find a song so I picked one originally from DDR Extreme. Its "Z Zelda" I think.)

The arrows zoomed by so quickly Sora couldn't even figure out what they were. King Mickey's feet were a blur as he tapped each section of the pad. PERFECT!'s flashed across the screen constantly, never going to anything below.

"That's not right….." Fire murmured, shaking her head.

"That's not safe," Sora said, staring wide-eyed at how fast the King was moving.

Sora caught a brief glimpse of a row with three arrows on it. How could he do three arrows at once? Fast as lightning, King Mickey jumped and landed, feet tapping two keys while his hand got another behind him, back bending in an arch.

"That's awesome!" Cry's pointed out. Jumping from her seat, she pointed dramatically at King Mickey who was moving even faster yet. "MOUSE GOT MAD SKILLZ!11oneone"

The song paused for a brief second, in which King Mickey froze completely as the arrows had. Then they moved again, faster and faster. King Mickey matched every one with a PERFECT!

The song died down to its last few arrows, finally. King Mickey stamped on the last few, a three-at-a-time step which he nailed.

Everyone was speechless. Even Cry's went back to her flabbergasted state. The screen blinked until an "A!" showed on the screen. "You are awesome!" flashed across the bottom of the screen before it went back to the mode of play menu again.

Mickey Mouse stepped off of the dance mat silently, shaking his arms out. He swept past them and out of the doors, not saying a word to any of them.

And as the mouse King walked down the hallway, he heard an explosion of a mix of curses, laughter, clapping, and shouting.

King Mickey smirked. 'Oh yeah. Can't touch this.'

Done

Me: Oh yeah, mouse got mad skillage!

King Mickey: Can't touch this. (drives away in pimpin' car)

Fan Girls: (scream and chase after him in his pimpin' car)

Me: (beams) That was fun. The idea came from Fire. THANK YOU FIRE! It was a blast to write!

Fire: hehehe…anyone can face me at DDR anytime. I am the master:puts on pimp hat and winks:

Me: As you can see, unlike the other fics I updated today, this one has been beta'ed. By Fire. Digital went missing somewhere. I think she blocked me. So... yeah.

Review this Story/Chapter

Return to Top


End file.
